Miriam
''Miriam ''è la terza vocaloid da Zero-G ed è stata rilasciata l'1 luglio 2004. La sua voce è fornita dalla cantante britannica Miriam Stockley, vocalist della band Adiemus. 'Storia' Nel luglio 2004, Zero-G Limited rilanciò Miriam, facendo di lei la terza Vocaloid rilasciata. La programmazione di Miriam superò i sue controparti Vocaloid precedenti, Lola e Leon. Miriam Stockley si offrì nell'aggiungere la sua voce nel software. Fu migliorata la funzionalità di voce in lei diminuendo il tempo, in modo da riprodurre un suono più realistico. Yamaha citò nel suo sito web che la qualità di voce di Miriam era molto buona. DEMO:1 'Caratteristiche personaggio' |-|Nome= Il nome viene dallasua fornitrice di voce, Miriam Stockley. |-|Fisico= Lei era una dei vocaloid a non avere un design ben definito come Vocaloid, a parte la foto della sua fornitrice di voce, Miriam Stockley e, come tale viene rappresentata. Ma per i fan sono diversi gli aspetti di Miriam. Per la maggiorparte è una ragazza dai capelli grigi/bianchi, occhi verdi, con una veste lunga e verde, un lungo cardidan grigio, un cravattino verde e maniche nere. Il vestito venne inventato preso sul modello di quello di Miku Hatsune perchè secondo i fan, è un'associazione con le iniziali del proprio nome (ovvero "Mi" come Miku e Miriam) Altri invece la fanno simile a Miriam Stockley ma con i capelli bianchi. |-|Relazioni= Miriam è spesso considerata sorella di Leon e Lola. Inoltre era anche considerata la sorella maggiore di Sonika. |-|Carattere= Nel minifumeto di Sonika, Miriam appare molto contro al progresso, cosa che invece la sua fornitrice di voce è favorevole. Fu un modo per caratterizzare la Vocaloid. 'Vendite e Marketing' Miriam fu venduta come voicebank più generale al posto di essere dedicata ad un genere preciso come Lola e Leon. Ma era anch'essa rivolta a professionisti. A differenza dei due precedenti vocaloid, Miriam fu rilasciata nello stesso periodo in cui venne rilasciato Virsyn di Cantor, un software che fece concorrenza a Vocaloid nel mondo dei sintetizzatori vocali. Questo mise inizialmente in difficoltà le vendite di Miriam, come lo fu anche per Lola e Leon che non erano ancora molto conosciuti. Cantor fu considerato un software, a livello di prestazioni, di gran lunga superiore rispetto a Vocaloid ed era in grado di fare ciò che Miriam non poteva offrire. All'inizio non c'erano ancora i lavori dei fan che gli permettevano di renderla famosa. Miriam, al suo rilascio, era la più nota di Zero-G, dove si sperava che con lei ci fosse un seguire di nuove voicebanks grazie ad offerte e promozioni. Per un periodo, Miriam, insieme a Leon e Lola, non fu più in vendita a causa della mancanza di interesse per le voci sintetizzate. Questa mancanza di interesse fu dovuto al cambiamento improvviso della tendenza della musica indie. In seguito alla vendita di Vocaloid2, ci fu una crescita di interesse verso Vocaloid e quando la domanda si rinnovò, Zero-G iniziò a rivendere i suoi vocaloid nel suo sito web. Secondo Zero-G, essa potebbe avere una riprogettazione in futuro. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Il 6 dicembre 2004, Yamaha tenne un concerto di musica elettrica. Questo ebbe luogo a Novosibirsk, in Russia, nella Concert Hall principale della Filarmonica di Stato. La manifestazione venne denominata "Studio Polophony 5th Anniversary Concert". Durò 4 ore ed era gestito dall'ingegnere di suono della Polyphony Studio, Yuri Isakov. Più che un concerto aveva l'aspetto di uno studio di registrazione e parteciparono le più illustri bande di Novosibirsk. La performance vocale fatta con la voce di Miriam fu accompagnata dal vivo dai musicisti Alexander Bazanov (batteria), Artyom Lapin (basso), Eugene Kolmakov (chitarra) e Nokolay Panchenko (sassofono). Questo fu un'esperimento nell'uso della registrazione "al contrario", ovvero che non era la musica ad essere una registrazione con una voce dal vivo ma era la voce ad essere una registrazione su della musica suonata dal vivo. La reazione del pubblico a questa performance fu piuttosto controversa, che andavano dal "Non può essere!" e "Grande, ora un robot può cantare!" al "Questo è inutile perchè non interessa a nessuno" e "Non c'è spazio per i robot tra i musicisti dal vivo!" Tale reazione ha portò tanti commenti ma fu il primo esordio pubblico del Vocaloid Miriam, assistendo a un tipo di musica futuristica, portando al progresso il fatto che la tecnologia può creare una concorrenza tra gli esseri umani e i software, andando sempre più in alto. |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Miriam fu usata anche per un album, su "Continua" di Kellplanet. Ha cantato diversi brani nell'album come ad esempio la canzone "A fate not Sealed ". Più che altro, nell'album la sua voce è stata utilizzata per dare una risonanza alla musica. Ci fu una storia riguardo un'altro album, ovvero "Light + Shade" di Mike Oldfield. Il musicista, al rilascio di tale album, dichiarò che usò una voce elettronica in 3 canzoni che erano nell'album. Nello stesso periodo, però, la cantante Miriam Stockley aveva fatto le registrazioni per la sua voicebank di Vocaloid. Cosìmolte persone che non conoscevano ancora bene le voicebank, pensarono che la voce elettronica in questione fosse quella di Vocaloid Miriam, dato che in quei giorni circolava la notizia che aveva prestato la sua voce per il software elettronico. A far convincere la gente fu il buon rapporto tra lei e il musicista e la partecipazione della cantate nel suo live a cantare "Moonlight Shadow ", la più famosa canzone scritta da Mike Oldfield. Ma i fan di Vocaloid si accorsero dalla voce che non era la voce di Miriam, bensì di Lola. Questo equivoco fu un buon lancio pubblicitario sia per il Vocaloid Miriam che per la fama di Miriam Stockley. Voicebank Miriam fu la prima vocaloid ad essere collegata alla sua fornitrice di voce e questo fu una sorta di pubblicità per il software dato che la sua fornitrice di voce ha una certa fama nel mondo della musica. Miriam si piò considerare la gemella digitale della cantante. 'Punti di forza' Miriam canta con un'accento inglese. Ci sono alcune differenze e miglioramenti rispetto ai Vocaloid precedenti, Lola e Leon. Innanzitutto la sua voce è più agevole e ha avuto minori correzioni vocali. Infatti, avendo una base di fonetica più ampia, rende il suo inglese migliore e più corretto. A differenza di Lola, Miriam ha una voce più morbida, più leggera, dovuto al suo tono più dolce ed è adatto per le canzoni pop e ballate lente, in quanto nelle note alte risulta più favorita. 'Punti deboli' Miriam è la più morbida voicebank di Vocaloid, e a volte questo funziona contro di lei e perde la sua chiarezza. A volte può essere un pò più difficile da sentire chiaramente rispetto a Leon o Lola proprio a causa della sua voce morbida. Alcuni utenti hanno avuto problemi nel fargli esprimere in modo corretto le note. Nei cori la sua voce, a causa della sua poca chiarezza, viene usata come voce di sottofondo, in modo da dare risonanza alle voci protagoniste. La versione demo di Miriam offre agli utenti la possibilità di sperimentare l'utilizzo del sistema fonetico per l'inglese. La demo dura 30 giorni. La maggior parte della manipolazione della sua voce è assente e gli utenti sono limitati ad avere il suo suono robotico. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' 'Popolarità' Miriam è spesso considerata la voce più interessante di Vocaloid ed è normalmente la più popolare nelle fanart all'estero. Pur essendo la più popolare all'estero, in Giappone è Lola che ha più successo rispetto a Miriam. Nella classifica internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Miriam ha il minor numero di presenze nella TOP 30 delle canzoni più popolari del 2010, con appena un posto nella classifica, insieme a Leon e Lola e hanno avuto 9 apparizioni in più rispetto a lei. 'Curiosità' * Lei è l'unica vocaloid di Zero-G ad avere un fornitore di voce noto, anche se per motivi legali non dovrebbe essere deliberatamente comunicato. Inoltre fu la prima a rappresentare la propria fornitrice di voce, e da lei, anche internet Co, in giapppone, decise di assumere un marketing anime dei propri fornitori di voce, come Gackpoid e Megpoid. *Miriam Stockley fu ricordata in vocaloid per una sua citazione: " You can't fight progress, no matter how strange it sounds." In italiano significa "Non si può combattere contro il progresso, non ha importanza quanto strano possa sembrare." *Miriam, insieme a Lola e Big Al, fu descritta nel software RPG gratuito "AD Lucem" *Secondo i fan, vedendo il sito web di Miriam Stockley, un tubetto di rossetto rosso sarebbe l'oggetto affine al vocaloid *Non è certo il numero di vendite, ma come Kaito, fu rivalutata solo in seguito, Comunque, secondo i vari dati vendette circa 1000 copie. *Lei è la vocaloid che molti vorrebbero vedere aggiornata per via delle sua poca chiarezza nel suo inglese. *Miriam viene vista nel minifumetto di Sonika. *Il design della boxart di Miriam in giappone è leggermente diversa da quella inglese, perché più ristretta. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima vocaloid in cui Zero-G rivela il fornitore di voce *Prima vocaloid sulla base di una cantante. *Prima vocaloid chiamata come la sua fornitrice di voce *La più popolare tra i vocaloid inglesi *Primo fornitore di voce noto per una versione commerciale *Prima vocaloid ad avere un Live concert *Prima vocaloid ad avere un profilo in foto *Ultima voicebank inglese di Vocaloid 'Galleria immagini' |-|Boxart = Zero-G MIRIAM Box Large.jpg|Boxart Miriam ZGV3.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid Miriam in Giappone |-|Immagini originali= Miriam Stockley 1999.jpg|Foto boxart di Miriam Design_miriam.jpg|Design Vocaloid Miriam logo miriam.png|Logo di Miriam |-|Eventi= 02 band play.gif|Concerto della Vocaloid Miriam |-|Prodotti= 473211983-1.jpg|Album "Kellplanet" |-|Altro= Miriam+Stockley.jpg|Miriam Stockley, fornitrice di voce di Miriam SweetAnn Prima Lola Leon Kasane Miriam Big Al FL-chan Acme Iku.png|Profilo Anime di Miriam dato dai fan in stile Vocaloid MIRIAMimage.jpg|Profilo di Miriam dato dai fan ispirandosi alla boxart Leo lol mir.jpg|Mriam nel minifumetto di Sonika |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid 'Voci Collegate'